Learn to trust the other
by Hategive
Summary: Pitch and Sandy decided to make a truce. so now, they both have to stay in the other's realm for a whole day and night in order to prove their faith in the other...will they succed or die trying? read to find out! please remember to comment...and if you have requests...i'm just here waiting ;) enjoy...this is for all rantings...E for Everyone :)
1. Truce?

**TRUCE**

**CHAPTER 1: TRYING TO MAKE A TRUCE**

**It was night and a bright, full moon was shining in the sky.**

**a golden being was on his dream-cloud spreading dreams, when he noticed a shadow-like figure moving past a building below**

**Sandy shook his head**

**(must be my imagination) the dream maker thought while getting back to his work**

**passed a few minutes, he saw it again...**

**growling silently he tried to ignore it, knowing that would be impossible**

**at the third sight of that shadow, Sandy was able to recognize the shape of it**

_**Pitch...**_

**Sandy fumed and moved down, the cloud dispersing at his landing on the ground.**

**in the corner of the street, Sandy spotted Pitch, arms crossed, as if waiting for him**

**"finally!" the nightmare king said "how many signs did i have to make for you to notice?" Pitch complained, perfectly still as Sandy threw out his whips, ready to fight.**

_**This was a trap, no doubt!**_

**Pitch raised his hands in defence.**

**"wait, wait, i just wanted to talk" Pitch added as Sandy lowered his whips, still keeping them in case of a lie.**

**after a few seconds of silence Sandy raised an eyebrow at Pitch and created a question mark over his head, making a silent question**

**"i wanted to talk to you since you're the…calm one" Pitch finished as Sandy felt more confused.**

**Pitch was having trouble speaking and it wasn't like him.**

**Sandy's whips dispersed, sensing no danger from the Boogeyman as he crossed his arms, expecting an explanation**

**"what i meant was...uh...what do you think if we...well...make a truce?" Pitch added, low voice, as if ashamed of his speech.**

**Sandy didn't believe his ears...Pitch wanted to make a truce with him?! after all the times Sandy tried and Pitch refused?! non-understandable!**

**Sandy hang there...mouth open in shock as Pitch cleared his throat in clear embarassment**

**"hello there?! an answer?!" Pitch said as Sandy returned to reality, balancing his options**

_**a truce with the boogeyman or keep on fighting him forever?!**_

**for a good being, such as Sandy, there wasn't so much to think of.**

**after a couple of seconds he nodded with a warm smile on his lips.**

**(finally!) Sandy thought (maybe we'll never have to fight the boogeyman again) **

**yes but there was a problem...how?**

**Sandy and Pitch both thought of many ways, but there was no way either Pitch or Sandy would trust one another without being sure of the other's intentions**

**Pitch was afraid of Sandy's strength and light. the dream-maker was much more stronger than him at the moment, not to speak of his lamp-like body, brightening everything around him.**

**Sandy, on the other hand, was afraid of Pitch himself, of fear itself and of being corrupted from it...again….**

**the Mim listened at the whole conversation and began lowering his beams towards them as a voice was heard in the air**

**finally this decision Pitch...it was about time the wise voice of the moon came in making Pitch stiffen at the sound**

**"go away...it's Sandy I'm talking with" said Pitch as Sandy just watched and the voice came again**

**there is a way but it is also risky... the Mim said as Sandy listened**

**"nobody asked for your opinion!" said harshly Pitch, turning around as to avoid his beams**

**but i believe you don't have solutions" said Mim as Pitch turned to him**

**"yeah..." Pitch trailed off as Sandy looked at the moon, expecting an explanation**

**there is a way….but is risky… the Mim began as Sandy created a question mark above his head**

**you have to spend 24 hours in the other's palace in order to restrain your instincts Mim finished as Sandy looked at Pitch in confusion while the other gasped in horror**

"**are you kidding me?" Pitch said "there's no way I'm going to Dreamlan-" Pitch was cut off**

**Sandy…you know it's the only way…it's your choice….be careful what you decide for… the Mim finished as the moon's light returned to normal**

"**great…." Pitch trailed off looking at the ground as Sandy smiled at him and nodded…**

_**He wanted to go trough with this….and so wanted Pitch but still….**_

**It was a great risk for both Sandy and Pitch. **

**But they accepted **

**Of course….they made rules for that**

**Sandy was the first one to point the 1****st**** rule: not to use weapons;**

**It was Pitch's turn…..**

"**fine….sleeping in the other's place" Pitch said, grinning at the expression he got from Sandy.**

**The dream maker thought for a bit….**

_**Sleeping in Pitch's liar…o god….well…Pitch sleeping in dreamland…..so fine!**_

**Sandy nodded startling the bogeyman…**

**The first one to make this test would have been Pitch. **

**The day after, Pitch had to go to dreamland for a WHOLE day and night…..with Sanderson….his mortal enemy…**


	2. Pitch In Dreamland

**CHAPTER 2: PITCH IN DREAMLAND**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AT PITCH'S LIARxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

"**ok.." Pitch walked back and forth in the globe room, obviously nervous about something**

"**calm yourself…" Pitch began, slowing his breath "it's just a truce….he's not going to hurt you" he said as a nightmare nudged him in his shoulder drawing a weak smile from him**

"**you're only going into a place full of light and with no shadows" Pitch trailed off, sighing at the thought…**

_**Why did he want this truce anyway….he could do his job simply….so why?!**_

**The sun emerged from far away as Pitch got out of his liar where he met Sandy that, of course, was waiting for him.**

**He waved at the nightmare king with a reassuring smile**

"**lead the way then" Pitch said trying to sound pleased and failing miserably.**

**Sandy created his sand-plane with two seats instead of one and jumped on the first seat.**

**When Pitch didn't move, he gestured him to go to the other one**

"**okay then…let's go" Pitch said lowly, only for him to ear as he climbed on the plane, finding it soft and warm enough to give him a few shudders **

**The sand plane flew through the air while the bogeyman stood perfectly still, not wanting to move with all that dream-sand around him.**

**After a couple of minutes, Pitch noticed the gold palace below them and gasped**

"**woah….i never thought it was so big…" Pitch said, slightly amazed by the sight.**

**Steams of gold danced everywhere and Sandy lowed his plane, landing on the dream-sand ground where the plane dispersed, making Pitch fall down in the process.**

"**oh god!" Pitch began as he shielded his eyes from the brightness.**

**The nightmare king got up, looking at his surroundings with mixed fear and interest.**

**He could study his enemy's place but he was also in his enemy's house….**

**Sandy noticed his discomfort and waved him to follow him**

"**where are we going?" Pitch asked as Sandy smiled**

"**to a place you don't like" Sandy spoke as Pitch nearly jumped**

"**did you just talk?" Pitch asked as Sandy nodded **

"**this is Dreamland….i can do what I want" Sandy said as Pitch nodded**

**They walked for hours in Sandy's place and Pitch was getting used at the place's light, his eyes still protesting.**

"**we are walking from hours!" complained Pitch as Sandy grinned **

"**of course….so that you have to control your instinct of corrupting dreams" Sandy said, grin still present as he resumed walking with a very mad Pitch behind him.**

**All that gold sand was a torture for Pitch.**

**He could have sworn Sandy made the place brighter on purpose…just for him….to have a revenge on him.**

**he hated Sandy but didn't want to stay too far from him….who knew what that gold sand could do to him….and Sandy was the only one that could control it.**

_**How to blame him….must I remind you Pitch killed Sandy?!**_

"**this is torture" Pitch complained, restraining himself from assaulting every grain of gold-sand around him**

**Sandy silently laughed and kept walking…**

**They arrived at the main room where stood Sandy's globe….it was full of lights…unlike Pitch's**

**Pitch growled at the thought….but let it go…he could ask later**

**The day passed slowly…at least for Pitch who kept on following Sandy everywhere….**

**Finally dawn came and both Sandy and Pitch sat at the edge of a dream-sand steam watching the sky and the sun dawning behind the endless sea that circled the sandy-island **

**Since Sandy had tortured him for the whole day…it was his chance to get him back**

"**oh I remember this…" Pitch said as Sandy looked at him "it happened when **_**I **_**attacked you didn't it?" Pitch's tone teasing the other…**

"**yeah…I remember that too" Sandy said, slightly annoyed by the memory**

"**it was your first fear was it?" Pitch asked as Sandy nodded and silence filled the place**

"**I wanted to ask you…" Pitch began "is there a way I can do my job without you getting in my way?" Pitch asked, masking his desperate-question with an arrogant tone**

"**maybe….if you didn't exaggerated" Sandy said as Pitch fumed**

"**you weaken me every time and then you say I over do it? Such bravado" Pitch said, turning the other way as Sandy sighed, getting close to the other**

**Pitch gasped at the other's closeness and bolted away but Sandy reached out with his little hands, to caress the other's cheek**

"**I never wanted to weaken you" Sandy began "I just wanted you to realize that, if you control your instinct, maybe you could also protect children from dangers and maybe….even become a guardian" Sandy finished, retreating his hand as Pitch stared**

**He didn't expect such answer from the sandman**

"**as if I wanted to be one" Pitch said, dismissing the conversation where it was**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AFTER 30 MINUTESxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

"**it's time!" Sandy said as Pitch got up with a confused look**

"**I have to do my job" Sandy pointed as Pitch stared **

"**oh yes….that one" Pitch said as Sandy grinned **

"**come along!" Sandy said as Pitch raised his hands **

"**no way….didn't you torture me enough for a day?" Pitch said, nearly slapping his face when Sandy shook his head in negation, creating his dream-cloud **

"**remember rule 3? No opposing the other's decisions" said Sandy as Pitch fumed **

_**How come you remember rules only when you want to?**_

**Pitch followed Sandy on his sand-cloud and sat along-side him**

**He watched him spreading his dreams….slightly impressed by the number of them**

**Tough…it was difficult to restrain himself, he couldn't deny that the sandman was quick for his size, clever despite his look, and strong despite his fluffly-appearance.**

**Those thoughts brought a smile on his lips…**

_**Maybe it isn't all a waste of time…**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNIGH T TIMExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Returning to sandy's island, Pitch felt drained and weak…**

**All those hours restraining himself, cost him a lot of energy…**

**Sandy moved to his "bedroom" and motion the bed at Pitch, who, despite his reluttance on sleeping in a gold-bed, accepted the offer and collapsed on it…not even trying to protest.**

**Sandy climbed at sat beside him….eyeing the sky…**

**Pitch noticed the softness of Sandy's bed under his touch…and nearly melted on it.**

**The bed in his liar was so hard compared to this….it was no match compared to Sandy's…**

**Of course the bogeyman wasn't going to say it aloud…**

**Everything was dark around them but the place still held no shadows in it…**

**Pitch smiled at the thought and nudged Sandy**

"**since you got me this tired…at least you could give me a dream…" Pitch said as Sandy thought**

"**it could also be a test for you…to see if you're willed enough to give the nightmare king a dream" Pitch teased as Sandy fell into the taunt and accepted the dare…**

**Pitch fell fast asleep and Sandy got to work instantly…but every-time he tried to give him a dream, it turned in a nightmare.**

**After hours of trying, Sandy felt exhausted and frustrated but after another hour he menaged to keep Pitch's dream, sweet instead of bad.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sandy woke up silently and looked around him, not remembering anything**

**He got up instantly, remembering everything**

_**Pitch came here, he was exhausted, I gave him a dream, and then…..**_

**And then nothing….**

**Sandy didn't remember anything after…**

**He must have fall asleep from exhaustion**

**But then…..where was Pitch?**

**A note was beside the bed and Sandy got it**

"_**I returned to my liar at 7.00 a.m. since you collapsed after giving me a dream. See ya at my liar entrance tomorrow morning".**_

_**P.B.**_

**Oh….so he fell asleep**

**A smile formed on Sandy's lips…**

_**Pitch didn't kill him and yet he could have…**_

**The day before he was terrorized at the idea of going into Pitch's liar **

**Now he was only dead-scared but he knew that he could trust Pitch a little more now…**


	3. Sandy in Pitch's liar

CHAPTER 3: SANDY IN PITCH'S LIAR

All the rest of the day, Sandy trained on his mind. After two hours of training he was able to understand how to block fear from being seen...or felt.

**He built inner walls in his mind, made with his own energy, in order to prevent any intrusion for the nightmare king the day after.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE DAY AFTERxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Indeed Pitch was waiting for Sandy ouside his liar, with a huge grin trailing on his face.**

**Sandy felt nervous instantly **

**(**_**he'll try to get revenge on me after the other day...gotta be careful)**_

Sandy landed right beside Pitch and looked at the surroundings. It was near sunset, so all around him was still dark, and the current wind brushing over the tree's leaves, made everything even more scarier.

**Luckily enough, the Sandman had his "safety walls" in his mind that prevented anything from being felt.**

"**read my note?" Pitch asked, obviously referring to the black note, he left when returned to his liar...**

**Sandy nodded and formed a question mark over his head and an image of a sleeping sandman with mad eyes looking from the back.**

"**why did i leave without hurting you?" Pitch asked as Sandy nodded, actually happy he understood his sand-language**

"**simply because i didn't need to. Today is your day to be pushed to your limit" he began, menacing grin forming on his lips at the last statement "and my time to have fun" Pitch finished, pointing to the entrance of his liar. **

**Sandy looked at the hole on the ground and sighed**

_**He had to had he?!**_

Sandy made an image of a finger and Pitch

"_**you go first!"**_** was the silent speech and Pitch laughed at it**

"**fine, fine..." Pitch said as his favourite-horse nightmare formed and nuzzeled his master in awe. Pitch climbed on top of it and motioned for Sandy to do the same.**

**When he did, the nightmare grunted and trashed a little at the close danger, but then recoiled under Pitch's words.**

**The nightmare ran towards the darkness...**

**Pitch had prepared the place already. He made it as dark as he could have...on purpose.**

**Indeed Sandy would have been afraid...at least a little. Everybody knows that a star's fear is "darkness".**

**In fact, he got surprised he didn't feel anything...not even a glimpse of fear, and so he smiled.**

"**we got prepared uh?!" Pitch said as Sandy formed a question mark over his head in confusion, making Pitch laugh some more.**

"**you can talk you know?!" Pitch said as Sandy stared "this is a dream-like place too" Pitch stated as Sandy nodded slowly, as if thinking, looking around.**

**Sandy was a easy-astonishing being and for that, he wanted to look and touch everything but of course he didn't dare right now...**

**The nightmare stopped, hitting ground or so Sandy thought.**

**Fortunately for him, Sandy's light, brightened the place a bit in order to let him see where he walked...indeed Pitch was now plased...in that darkness, his light seemed like having the sun in front of your face.**

"**lower that light will you?!" Pitch snorted as Sandy huffed**

"**yeah right!? As if i can..." Sandy said, following Pitch as the other led the way, trying to shield his eyes from that golden light of his...**

**As they walked, nightmares roared and screamed, feeling an unpleasnt presence in their home. When they realized it was the sandman, they disappeared immidiately, frightened by his power since, right now, the light-bulb, as Pitch called him, was rather stronger than him.**

**Sandy noticed and made a question mark over his head, as Pitch grinned**

"**what?!" Pitch asked, looking at the little man, behind his shoulders "they're afraid...of you" Pitch added as Sandy nodded "but that'll change in a bit" Pitch finished, his tone low and threatening.**

**Sandy shuddered and kept walking behind Pitch.**

**After an hour, Sandy assumed this "trip" was Pitch's revenge for his methods of the day before.**

**Pitch smiled looking at the troubled expression of Sandy. The little creature's color had dulled a little**

_**Must be the place...**_

**Pitch thought while walking...this place was making the sandman weak. This was noticed from the nightmares that began following the duo...still mantaining great distance from the dream-maker, but now they were following...no longer escaping.**

**Sandy moved closer to Pitch when he realized, how dark had become...not realizing that was his light that was dulled.**

**Sandy's inner walls started to crumble as well, from weakness.**

**The nightmares behind them were getting closer and closer until they were right behind Sandy**

**Hungered eyes staring at him from everywhere, making his uneasyness grow slightly...**

**Pitch smiled feeling his uneasyness, and waited**

_**I wonder how much he can resist yet...this is amusing **_**Pitch thought, smile widening until he felt a slight pull at his robe and turned to glare at Sandy, who pointed at his shoulder, where an hungered nightmare stood **

"**can you do something about it?" he asked, controlling his tone, not to make it tremble.**

**Pitch smiled as Sandy looked on the ground, to avoid the nightmares' eyes upon him.**

"**hey you" Pitch said to his minions as they stilled "go away from him..." Pitch didn't seem so sure...he was finding a certain bliss from the emotions radiating from Sandy, but at his speech, all nightmares recoiled.**

**Pitch stopped moving for a second as if noticing something and Sandy did as well**

_**You're mine! **_**Pitch smiled making Sandy's **_**fear **_**rise. What could have the boogeyman smile about?**

_**Oh...so that's his true fear...amusing enough...this is a night, he'll never forget.**_

Pitch plotted something in his mind and Sandy knew it but he just couldn't figure out, what.

**Sandy didn't know that his inner-walls were gone now and that the nightmare king had full access at his worse fears and nightmares...indeed Pitch was about to scare Sandy...and now he did know how...**

**(**_**ok guys...hope it's not too boring...next chapter, i'll reveal Sandy's worst fear so tell me...what do you think it is?)**_


	4. Sandy's fears

CHAPTER 4: SANDY'S FEAR

**when both, Sandy and Pitch reached Pitch's globe-room, the dream-weaver was dumbstruck.**

**He suddenly stopped gazing at the**_** black thing **_**on the floor, in front of him.**

**He knew, he let down his defences along the way…but didn't know that his inner-walls crumbled so much**

**In front of him, Pitch laughed in pure bliss at the shock of the little man behind him.**

"**I thought y-you didn't need to sleep" Sandy pointed as Pitch smiled, he could pratically feel the wonderful feeling of fear, eradiating from Sandy, even if the guardian tried his best not to show it.**

"**indeed I don't" Pitch said with a grin as Sandy's thought was confirmed**

_**He prepared this only for him! **_

**Pitch moved closer to **_**that thing **_**in the main room until he was right beside it, smiling evilly at Sandy, who looked between the thing and Pitch.**

"**what you expected a gold-sand bed?" Pitch inquired, smile still present on his lips**

"**uh-" Sandy was taken aback "well…neither I expected this in the first place" Sandy finished, non-moving from his spot.**

**In front of the sandman stood a huge, old and black-sand made, bed.**

**It was very large….too much for his liking…and he was sure Pitch made it on purpose.**

**And, it was very tall, which made the space **_**under **_**the bed a little too much, expansive.**

**Indeed it was **_**one **_**of Sandy's worst fears…**

**How?! Very simple…**

**He had fear of the darkness so what's better than a black-sand made bed right **_**in **_**the darkness?!**

**Sandy was scared, and this time a lot…**

**He tried to hide it in vain…he knew Pitch already got inside his mind before but at least he hoped the fearlings-**

**Neither the time to finish thinking, all Fearlings smelled Sandy's fear and literally ran to the bed, hiding in the shadows under it…**

**Sandy's shock became annoyance as he looked at Pitch in a "**_**great"**_**-like stare.**

**Pitch simply stood there waiting for Sandy to come back to reality..**

"**hello?! Dreamer?" Pitch said, an amused tone taking over his voice "come here will ya?!" Pitch said, motioning with his hand to Sandy who took a step back and shook his head making Pitch's smile wide **

"**come on…**_**we **_**don't bite…hard" Pitch added as Sandy mentally slapped him for that speech but hesitantly got closer eyeing, hungered grey-yellow eyes shining at the sandman from under the bed, that seemed like ready to strike.**

**He felt like he was walking right into a trap….and suddenly stopped**

"**oh? You forgot rule 3 Sandy?!" Pitch said, smiling again "don't oppose the other's decisions" Pitch said, imitating the Sandman from before..**

**Sandy huffed**

_**How stupid of him to remember him that rule…now he was in for it…there's no avoiding it.**_

**(well then…) Sandy thought as he gently climbed on the black-sand bad, taking careful attention of any changing in his body before completely climb on it.**

**He made his way where two stuffed pillows were, fully alert for any threat.**

**Pitch sit too and took the other side of the bed as Sandy eyed him with a sad-like look**

"**what?!" asked Pitch, grin taking place again "you thought I would have slept as close to you as you were with me in dreamland?!" Pitch inquired as Sandy's look turned to annoyance and anger**

"**well…you're wrong!" Pitch finished as Sandy huffed, resting his head on the pillow and relaxing (as relaxed as he could have been)…**

**The shadows howled and the cages moved making noises that gave Sandy uneasiness…**

**He shifted and turned on the bed noticing that Pitch was nowhere to be seen. The sight made him rise instantly looking around to find the nightmare king, like a child in the dark when his parents go away without telling…lost.**

**2****nd**** worst fear of the sandman: fear of losing in the darkness.**

**And that's how he felt…so scared right now…**

**Pitch laughed silently under the bed in awe…he felt so good right now…never been so strong, Sandy held such a magnificent fear…it was hard keeping the fearlings restrained.**

**Sandy calmed down a bit only to jump in fear at the sudden appearance of Pitch right behind him in a "boo" display.**

**3****rd**** and last worst fear of Sandy: fear of the bogeyman…**

**Sandy felt exhausted. **

**All this fear was unknown to him and he felt drained and very close to faint right now.**

**Pitch must have felt it because he leaned closer to Sandy's face, curiosity taking over.**

"**you know?!" Pitch began "you look awful!" Pitch stated as Sandy gave him quite a glare in a no-really? Kind of stare.**

**Pitch laughed…but not his malicious laugh…a sincere one…like he heard a joke.**

**Sandy smiled.**

**He never saw Pitch like this before. Smiling in pure happiness. Even if that happiness came from his fear.**

"**indeed I cannot make another plan for your 4****th**** worst fear" Pitch said as Sandy looked at him "fear of being corrupted right?!" he asked as Sandy nodded, eyes looking through Pitch from tiredness.**

**Pitch realized, he couldn't scare Sandy anymore, for the sandman had been terrorized for at least 8 hours by now….and didn't had the strength to fear anymore and so he sat down next to him.**

"**about the thing of me not being close to you…" Pitch began, a light blush could be seen on his cheeks if the Sandy wasn't so tired "I think I reconsidered that. After all, I enjoyed your company" Pitch finished as Sandy laid down, belly facing Pitch's chest for comfort.**

**Pitch gladly gave it, stroaking Sandy's hair playfully and slowly.**

**The movements of the bogeyman seemed to calm the sandman, who quickly fell asleep in the bogeyman's arms.**

**It was nice to think how Sandy was afraid of being corrupted by the darkness and still slept in the very arms of Fear. That thought draw a smile from Pitch's face who rested his head in the sandman's hair, breathing his smell while falling to sleep.**

**He didn't have nightmares that night. **

**Maybe it was thanks to the sandman's closeness…who knows?!**

**The morning after, Sandy woke up early enough.**

**When Pitch awoke Sandy was already leaving the place.**

"**going?" Pitch asked as Sandy nodded**

"**so?! Our truce is on then?!" Pitch began as Sandy simply said nothing "I think this has gone pretty good" Pitch stated "no more whip-kicking my butt then?!" Pitch asked smiling as Sandy turned with a grin and nodded at the question**

"**AND you'll let me do my job right?!" Pitch asked as Sandy nodded forming a warning-sign on his head as Pitch's grin formed again**

"**hehe…don't worry I'll not corrupt your dreams… too much" Pitch finished as Sandy fumed but recoiled instantly and headed for the exit.**

"**hey…maybe I-I could come with you" Pitch began "maybe, we could work together…dreams are good but a little warning in them is not bad as well" Pitch finished, blush re-appearing on his face as Sandy laughed at his embarrassment and nodded again…**

**A 8 appearing on his head as he motioned above**

"**ok…at 8 I'll find you right out of my liar" Pitch translated as Sandy nodded and waved goodbye **

"**bye…feel free to visit again" Pitch smiled as Sandy shook his head in face negation and left.**

**Pitch felt relieved….even happy….an emotion he hadn't felt since ages…**

**Maybe there were feelings developing for the dream-maker. The only thought brought back the lovely purple blush of before…**

**Indeed there were…**

**(author: THE END! Now I have feels! Darn….anyway hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment if you can…and if you have any questions I am here to answer ;))**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: you think somebody will comment?**

**Pitch: oh please! Who would ever comment something so awful?!**

**Sandy: (beats the crap out of Pitch) and thumbs up at me**

**Me: **

**Jack: they must! Or I'll freeze them!**

**Me: thanks Jack! You're always my saviour**

**Tooth: how can they not? This is (sniff) feelingful (runs away crying)**

**Bunny: thanks mate…now we have a crying-out-of-feelings Tooth to deal with (annoyed)**

**Me: ops… **


End file.
